one shots
by darknatsu28
Summary: Some story plots that come through my mind about Percy and Artemis
1. Sacrifice

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

No one ever expected this to happen it wasn't intentional really. They never predicted the hero of Olympus to be abandoned by his friends and love ones. Even Athena never anticipated that the kind, noble, loyal and proud sea spawn will be asking for his own death in the hands of the king of the gods.

The little boy who had grown into a fine young man turn into something no one had ever expected, Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon had become a torn and broken man with blood shot eyes, messed up cloths and hair.

Just looking at the Hero in front of them, the gods were being torn into a very difficult situation, thinking how they can change this hero's mind. He did a lot of work for Olympus so many it can rival Heracles himself, no he was much more greater than him even Zeus himself will agree to that.

Poseidon himself can't even hold his own anger. Even the whole Olympus can feel his own wrath. The peaceful and calm weather that the mortals had predicted become a disaster. Lands near the oceans were being hit by Tsunamis, all places that were within the gods power were being crash by storms and earthquakes.

If it wasn't for Zeus who were fighting his brother's control over the storm a lot of mortals could be drown even if they were at the city.

Athena herself didn't know what to do, she was torn between being happy that a sea spawn was requesting to die there at their own hands and the other is to punish her own daughter for playing a big part of this whole mess.

The gods didn't want to lose such a kind, loyal and powerful demigod right there at the moment and their only choice is to give him a new life, a new home and family. Which a certain goddess can provide the only problem was if she would be agreeing to this whole new setting.

Zeus has the power to order every one of the gods but he wasn't sure if he's power will affect his daughter but he didn't have any other choice.

Artemis was stubborn she herself know that. She was known to be the smart, strong and the most stubborn daughter of Zeus. But even she the man hating goddess can't bear to see the hero of Olympus that she had come to recognize to be a different man in such a condition. So she grudgingly agreed to everyone and once again opening her hunt to a man, a son of Poseidon and hopefully he wouldn't end up like his brother.

She had taken him under her wing and him in return serve her well gave all his loyalty to her and only her. He wasn't wanted in the hunt at first the only person that he can talk without getting assaulted was Artemis and Thalia and he was contented with that. But everything has change when Artemis got captured by the titans who bare grudges on him more than the Olympus. He decided to trade himself in exchange of Artemis and which the Titans gladly accepted. When Artemis got freed the hunters quickly taken their mistress away from the dangerous place she was once held and grudgingly leaving Percy behind.

He was tortured by the titans putting hand cuffs on him that will prevent him for using any powers he had inherited from his father. He had once again experienced how it felt like to be drowned, we was also stub in a lot of times in his boy and then they will pour nectar on his wound and once it was partially healed they will once be stabbed again.

This torture routine continued for months. Percy's body was too weak to fight back or even to escape and he knows that. And on the past months Percy learned to fear his father's domain, just the memory of being drowned by water, slowly losing all the oxygen left in your lungs sends chills into his spine but never once he regretted his decision to save Artemis.

The Titans left him in his cell for days they haven't visited him at all and he was getting a little anxious about it because if they didn't came to torture him means that they have something much more important to do and what is that? Well what else but to overthrow Olympus.

What happened the next day surprise him more. It was when Iapetus brought a cup of water for him but it wasn't just an ordinary water because it was colored black and the blackness of the water was too familiar for him. Then it hit him the water came from the river of Lethe or so was known as the river of forgetfulness. Panic begun to consume him as Iapetus reviled their plan to use him as pawn telling him that they will use him to overthrown Olympus. But what scared him the most was when Iapetus told him that they will use him to torture the one Olympian he treasures the most Artemis. Iapetus then said "Be grateful kid because we will let you take the most precious thing for her the thing that defines her to be different than the rest of the gods and goddess the thing that no man or immortal has ever taken the pleasure on taking it from her".

It didn't take a genius to know what Iapetus means when he said that he know it already that they will use him to disgrace his mistress and he can't let that happen so he lunged towards Iapetus which startled Iapetus for a second before pulling his sword and slashing towards Percy who rolled sideways for as far as the chains on his feet allowed him. As Iapetus missed his target and his sword slashed Percy's chain which freed Percy. With his chained hands Percy run for his life stumbling every now and then because of the broken chains on his foot, he continued to run away from the Titans into the forest , away from Iapetus and his crazy ideas.

Days passed by but Percy continued to run stopping every now and then to catch his breath then he will run again, too afraid to be caught again by the Titans. He continued to venture the wilderness to find his mistress, his tattered and bloodied clothes, and fresh wounds didn't bother him what's important to him was to see his mistress once again and after a weak he had found them.

Camping in the middle of the forest were his sisters, the hunters of Artemis, as he approach several bows loaded with arrows were pointed at him but he didn't bother it because he knew that once they recognize him they will lower it.

He tried to say something but nothing came out maybe his too tired and thirsty to talk, he raise his shackled hands as he scan the area with his eyes looking for his mistress. And his knees gave out as he sees her, there standing in her eighteen year old form.

He watches her as her eyes widen in realization, he watches her as she runs towards him and tackle him into a hug.

And he smiles even though there was still a threat lurking around them. His mistress was alright and well and it was all that he had wished for.


	2. He's Mine

**He's mine**

**Artemis POV**

The first time I saw him was when he was just 14 he was with his friends and they were being cornered and attacked by a Manticore, my hunters and I had decided to help them at that time, and I almost mistaken him for Orion back then but I quickly brush it off. He was too devastated by losing the daughter of Athena that he had forgotten how to properly respect a goddess so I let his behavior slide for the moment. When I ask to talk to him that night, I thought he was like any other men foolish, clueless, and disrespectful or so I thought.

The second time I had saw him was on the Mount Othrys , I was tricked by the son of Hermes to hold the sky in exchange for the life of Athena's daughter. I had seen him with my former lieutenant Zoe Nightshade and my current lieutenant Thalia. He tried to fight Atlas but he is just a demigod he was fully aware that he cannot beat Atlas at his current state and strength, I told him to flee and save himself but what he did next was one of the most surprising thing that I had ever seen, he ask me to give him the weight of the sky, I told him no because it will kill him, he told me that the daughter of Athena had took the sky, but I still have my doubts at him and his strength so I told him that "She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last so long." But then again he surprise me as he said that "I'll die anyway, Give me the weight of the sky!" he didn't wait for my reply because he broke my chains and stepped next to me and braced himself on one knee holding up the sky.

I let him hold up the sky and fought Atlas myself with the help of my loyal hunter and friend Zoe. But not all quest ends with a happy ending, Zoe died that day but she died claiming him as different from other men that she despise and telling him that her sword that she had given to the man she first loved but betrayed her was now belong to him as she dimmed him worthy to be her friend.

My next lieutenant also dimmed the boy as an important friend to her, a brother in anything but blood. My view to him increased tenfold when he declared that he didn't want the Ophiotaurus to die because it was innocent and instead asked for his father to protect the creature.

The third time that I saw him was when the second Titan war had ended. My father gave him the gift of immortality but he declined instead he wanted the gods to claim all their children so they can properly be trained to protect themselves and also to prevent another war. He also wanted us to pardon the friendly Titans and set them free and then again he had proven to be different from other male species.

The fourth time that I had seen him was when we won the second giant war he looked so spent but his eyes shown happiness that finally the war has ended even though there were lots of sacrifice, In the end we still won and I can see it in his eyes that all he wanted was to be with the daughter of Athena and live a happy and normal life.

The fifth time that I had saw him was the worst, he look so wreck his eyes looks dull, the normal light that was in his eyes was long gone after Athena's daughter left him. Thalia insisted that she wanted to visit her brother in all but blood and I let her, I watch as she talk and console him but he never responded to her. In weeks my faithful lieutenant continued to console him but he didn't show any sign of improvement aside from his nodding response to her. As weeks turn into months and still no improvement, I then decided to try and help him after all he was one of the few men that I came to respect and I don't want him to lose himself because of some reasons that I don't understand. I visited him daily and as time passes by I gradually turn his attention into other things, I taught him how to use a bow and arrow which he put a whole lot of effort just to learn and hit the target. I taught him the fun of hunting, how to gracefully move into the forest, how to follow your prey without it noticing you. How to track your own prey using your senses.

And as I train him I notice little this about him and his expression's on how he frowns whenever his target sense him, how a smile grace his lips whenever I grace him with my presence, how he smirks at me whenever he hits his target perfectly. But it never fails me to notice his longing looks whenever he thought that I wasn't looking.

I know he was falling for me and me to him.

So I tried to detach myself to him, to not seek for his presence but when the daughter of Athena returned, and tried to mend the things she had left broken and scattered. I can't help but feel jealous of her and also be angered, how she can just come back as if nothing happened.

I tried to make an excuse just to see him again, I brought my hunters at camp, and secretly look for him and I saw him talking with her with a small smile on his lips, I was jealous and angry but who am I to be angry at him when I was the one who chose to distance myself to him, I regretted it and I know I can never bring back time. But one thing is for sure I can fix this I'm sure of it It's not too late to claim him as mine forever.

So I asked my father's consent, If I say asking him this favor is difficult that would be an understatement my father didn't want it but I was too stubborn, even if I hate it and I haven't done it before I beg him. And maybe it's just me or the fates took pity on me and softened my father's heart. He let me, gave me the freedom to love him.

And as soon as my father allowed me, I run into the camp looking for him ignoring the demigods, nymphs, and satyrs that are bowing and greeting me, for all that matters to me is him and him alone. And then after an hour of searching I had found him there in the Zeus fist sitting on the grass leaning his back at the big chuck of rock, he was gazing at the stars that night and he looks so contented and calm. I slowly walk towards him and called his name to reveal my presence. His eyes that was previously gazing at the stars were now fixated on me, the usual smile on his lips whenever he sees me was on his lips. I returned his smile and said "Can we talk". He nodded at me and motion for me to take a seat next to him which I gladly took.

He was still looking at me as he said "Are you going to turn me into a jackalope if I tell you that I miss you?" I smirked at him and said "maybe?"

And we both laugh like we used to do when I was training him and it made me happy and again feel those butterflies inside my stomach. Then I decided to asked him on how was his relationship with Annabeth going and then he said "She wanted me to take her back and I said that I'm not sure yet if I can do that but I assured her that she's still a good friend of mine"

I looked at him and asked again "Why what is it that you're not sure of? " He smiled and looked at his intertwined fingers and said "I'm not sure if I can love her again because I had already fallen in love with someone else"

I tense when he said that, even though it was plain obvious into my eyes that he likes me before I still wasn't sure if he still does so I asked him again "Who?" he smiled at me and my heart skips a beat and then he said "you?"

I can see in his face that he was serious and nervous at the same time so I decided to end his misery and said "Good because I love you too.."

As I said those words, he's eyes widen and he was gaping at me like a fish, just as I was about to comment on his expression he tackled me into a hug and which really surprise me but I smiled and hug him back.

Then I leaned in and whisper on his ear "Your mine now"

His face was still buried on my auburn hair as he tighten his hug on me and said "From now on always".

**Fin..**

**So how was it? Thanks for reading guys….**


End file.
